


PLAN B (there isn't one)

by nanakomatsus



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Slice of Life, daniel is literally just smile and wave boys, implied winkniel, jonghyun is awkward dork #2, minhyun is an awkward dork, minki is the diva he was meant to bE, ong is dumb and oblivious, the band au no one asked for but everyone thirsts for so here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakomatsus/pseuds/nanakomatsus
Summary: ong seongwoo is a man with a mission and only four days to figure out an alternative or jeopardize his entire high school band career





	1. perfect match!

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively; what happens when you listen to eery’s her for 3 hours straight and get an idea  
> ya'll i'm on an onghwang roll and i can't stop pls send help (listen to the jonas brothers' keep it real for the full feels)

**ONE WEEK BEFORE**

  
The clock is ticking. Seconds turn to minutes. The sad plucking of the guitar fills the dusty room. The spring breeze passes by, white curtains fluttering in its wake. There is a groan from the boy stretched out on the years-old sofa at one corner, next to the shelf of old vinyls.

 

“What’s taking him so long? It’s been a whole fucking hour-”

 

The door bursts open with a loud bang, dust exploding all around, like a fine shower of rain. The strumming of acoustic melody stops abruptly. A shock of pink tied into a now-messy ponytail stands at the doorway, chest heaving, fire in the figure’s eyes.

 

“Fucking betrayer fucking joined the a cappella group!” The person snarls. There is a pause as the other inhabitants of the room process the information.

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” The boy on the sofa is now on his feet, leaning over the window and howling in despair, earning looks of surprise and annoyance from passers by below. Guitar guy sets his guitar down, sighing, head in his hands.

 

“So,” boy with the pink hair begins, storming into the room and replacing his friend on the sofa, a cold can of Cola pressed to his head.

 

“I found him hanging out with those other loud losers from 3-B in the hall, where they’re setting up and I go up to him and I’m like, ‘Where the hell have-

 

 

 

-you been?” Minki growls, gripping his can of Cola and glaring daggers at the small group seated on the floor. They all look up at him for a moment- regarding him as one regards a small puddle of spilt paint on the floor- before proceeding to continue their discussion- as one avoids said puddle of paint by stepping over it and moving on.

 

“I’m dropping out of the band. Didn’t Daehwi tell you?” Jaehwan says nonchalantly, looking up at him with a bored expression. Minki’s grip on the can tightens; manicured nails about to rip the thin metal apart.

 

“The fuck?” He hisses. The betrayer shrugs.

 

“’Didn’t wanna do it in the first place. Now I have an excuse not to. Tell Ong I’ll make it up to him over barbecue,” he says dismissively. The pink-haired boy just about loses it.

 

“OVER BARBECUE? WE’VE BEEN PRACTICING FOR WEEKS! YOU’VE BEEN LEADING US ON SINCE JANUARY AND NOW YOU WANNA FUCKING DROP OUT TO HANG OUT WITH _ANOTHER_ BUNCH OF LOSERS AND YOU WANNA APOLOGIZE OVER BARBECUE-”

 

It takes three of the stage crew members to stop Minki from throwing his now-ripped-open can of Cola at Kim Jaehwan’s smug face and to drag him out before he can mortally harm anyone.

 

“Stupid, good-for-nothing, vocal-god, asshole-betrayer, Kim Jaehwan. I’ll come for you, just you wait-” he mutters to himself as he shoves a crumpled note into the vending machine. The money is spit out and falls uselessly to the ground.

 

It takes three other students setting up a nearby stall to keep him from destroying the machine. A can of Cola is dispensed by force and Minki storms up the stairs to the club room.

 

 

 

Daniel has set his guitar down on his lap and now stares into space as Seongwoo continues his meltdown, body hung over the window sill like a shirt on a clothesline, wailing. Minki has gone into radio silence as he continues massaging his head with the cold metal press.

 

“So this is how it ends… before it even starts,” the guitarist mutters to no one in particular.

 

“Unless we somehow manage to find a replacement by tomorrow who is willing to spend all their time until the festival practicing with us, then yes, Kang, this is how it ends,” Minki says in exasperation.

 

“And how in the hell will we find a replacement?” Seongwoo moans into the wind. This time, no one below pays him any mind.

 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, a familiar sweater-wearing Student Council President comes into view, armed with a checklist and entourage of Very Responsible Looking People.

 

An imaginary light bulb lights up in the wailing boy’s mind and he immediately jumps up, holding a finger to the air, despair quickly forgotten. _Eureka!_

 

“We’ll ask Jonghyun!” He announces and begins to run out the room. Daniel raises his eyebrows, interest piqued.

 

“Why Jonghyun?” Minki questions, frowning.

 

“Because, he keeps track of the whole student body! He’s bound to know a few people who can sing, other than those asshats down in a cappella and choir,” the brunette explains eagerly. The blonde guitarist nods in agreement like an excited puppy. Minki, however seems unconvinced.

 

“How can you be sure anyone would want to join us?” He says testily. A devious smirk begins to form on the brunette’s lips.

 

“Okay, then. ‘Guess I’ll just have to take over as lead vocal-”

 

“No that’s okay. We’ll ask Jonghyun.”

 

 

There are a few reasons why Seongwoo was never, will never be a candidate for vocalist. It’s not because he can’t sing (he’s better than most others, in fact).

 

No, it’s probably the fact that, according to Minki (with support from Daniel), if he were to be their lead singer, the moment they step on stage, they’d get pelted with flour and other fresh produce.

 

Ah, the tragic fate of the school’s Resident Prankster-slash-Troublemaker who wreaks havoc wherever he goes. All because of the Great Face Mask Incident back when they were first-years (the school compound had never smelled so fragrant and fresh).

 

Which is why the trio are now knocking on the door of the School Council’s club room, home to the school’s most well-loved, sweetest, kindest, most-merciful President, Kim Jonghyun (who probably spends his time helping the old folks clean the nearby river, so rumours say).

 

The door opens to reveal a sight that almost blinds the currently-three-man band. Kim Sejeong greets them with a smile.

 

“How can we help you?” She inquires cheerfully. The three boys are slightly stunned for a moment before Seongwoo clears his throat.

 

“We’re here to see Jonghyun? If he’s not busy?”

 

Just then, a familiar slightly-tanned face and kind smile peeks its head out from behind the door.

 

“Yes, Seongwoo? What did you do this time?” Jonghyun says. Daniel bursts out laughing uproariously, clutching his stomach. Minki suppress a giggle of his own. Seongwoo keeps his temper down. They need this man’s help.

 

“Yeah, good to see you too, Jju-yah,” he greets flatly as they are allowed into the room.

 

“We need your help. It’s about the festival,” he begins. Jonghyun hums, nodding as he assesses paperwork over the bridge of his round glasses.

 

“And what about it?”

 

“Jaehwan quit the band.”

 

“I heard.”

 

“We need a replacement.”

 

The President sets down the papers in his hands and a small, mischievous smile graces his fine lips.

 

“And what do you want me to do?”

 

“You don’t happen to know anyone who can sing, do you?”

 

“Why don’t you ask one of the other a cappella kids? Or choir?”

 

Seongwoo sighs defeatedly. Of course he should’ve known Jonghyun wouldn’t tell them about any hidden talents. Probably something about invasion of privacy.  _Screw him and his morals-_

“Oi, Jonghyun. We know you know people who’re hiding their voice boxes. We need just one person, why is that so hard?” Minki shoots. The other members of the Council freeze, halting whatever work they were doing. Seongwoo and Daniel turn to their pink-haired member with expressions of mortification. The silence weighs heavy.

 

Then, Jonghyun grins.

 

“Well there is one person…”

 

 

They leave a while later, muttering their thanks.

 

“And Minki,” the President calls out. Said boy turns to him, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Your hair. It’s against the dress code.”

 

Seongwoo half-expects Minki to fight back, refusing. Instead, the other simply shrugs.

 

“I’ll dye it after the festival. Whatever shade of brown suits your liking, Jonghyun-ah,” he says coolly before turning the corner. The door shuts just as Seongwoo catches the black-haired boy flush red and the room erupts in cheers.

 

“You’re such a softie,” he says to his drummer teasingly. Minki rolls his eyes but there is a light pink dusted across his cheeks.

 

“Shut up.”

 

 

  
**SIX DAYS BEFORE**

 

Seongwoo has always considered the members of his band (including himself, of course) to be of the upper tier in terms of visuals.

 

Minki has, on more than one occasion, wooed the hearts of men and women alike through his cross-dressing modelling jobs for the photography club. Daniel is in the school soccer team and also goes for dance on Wednesday and Thursday nights at the local academy which has gained him broad shoulders and a fan club to boot.

 

Seongwoo, well, Seongwoo has fans too. Daniel had said once that if Seongwoo didn’t have the face he has now that he would be in a whole lot more trouble than he normally was in. Jaehwan had also stated that the reason no one ever beat him up over his pranks was because he was a little better looking than most people (just a little).

 

So when their recommended applicant walks through the door of their club room the next day, his usual confidence just about plummets into oblivion.

 

The clouds clear up. The sun shines bright. The cherry blossoms begin to bloom. All of the band’s worries are forgotten the second a slim figure walks in, beautiful brown eyes darting around.

 

Hwang Minhyun, Ice Prince, Resident Heartbreaker and 1st Tier Popular Guy, walks into the dusty decades-old club room with a nervous smile. Who would’ve thought the soft-spoken Vice-President of the Student Council and conductor of the orchestra team had a hidden passion for singing.

 

“Minyeonnie?” Minki squeaks. Seongwoo blinks out of his reverie. The newcomer scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

 

“Jju ratted me out, didn’t he?” He says with a small laugh.

 

“You can sing? Never would’ve thought,” says Daniel in awe.

 

There’s something about the tone of his bandmates’ voices that leaves Seongwoo a little perplexed. How are all of them speaking so familiarly? Then, it dawns on him as he studies the situation. Of course, the Popular People know each other.

 

“And you like, agreed?” The drummer asks in amazement. Ice Prince shrugs, his smile less nervous, the tension in his shoulders lifted.

 

“It’s our last year, why not?”

 

“Good choice!” Daniel exclaims before turning to Seongwoo. “So, what’s the next step, boss?”

 

The prankster sputters. “Well, I guess you could maybe sing for us? Anything you want, it’s fine.”

 

They take their seats and wait for him to start. Minhyun takes a deep breath.

 

 

“Well, he can sing.”

 

“His voice is like fucking honey. Glad Jaehwan dropped out. That bitch-”

 

“Well, now we wait, don’t we? See what he says?”

 

The three of them are huddled just outside the door, discussing the fate of the Ice Prince. Meanwhile, said applicant is in the room, earphones plugged in, listening to the band’s song choice.

 

A few minutes later, the door slowly opens.

 

“Not everyone knows Kiha and the- hey, Min. So, how’s it?” Daniel asks. There is a short pause before Minhyun responds.

 

“I don’t know the song-” he begins. The three other boys visibly wilt.

 

“-But I guess I could learn it. Just give me a day?”

 

As Daniel and Minki embrace the taller boy in a bone-crushing hug and jump around with him still in their arms, cheering, Seongwoo feels like maybe, this whole band thing might just work out fine.

 

 

 

**FOUR DAYS BEFORE**

  
The studio is a little run-down but everything works perfectly fine, so there aren’t any complaints.

 

Daniel whistles as they settle their equipment down.

 

“Dongho let you use this place for free? Really?” He wonders aloud, plugging in his electric to the mini amp.

 

“I wouldn’t say ‘free’ per se. More like he made me treat him to all the food from the stalls during the festival,” Minki mutters, dusting off the drum set.

 

(And that wasn’t all, really. The full story was that he’d had to allow Dongho to kick his butt right in front of all the kids in Gymnasium 2 in addition to the food thing. But no one here has to know, for now. They will, anyhow.)

 

They’re just about done tuning when Minhyun bursts through the door, looking rather disheveled.

 

“Sorry, got caught up in cram school,” he says apologetically. The others nod. What else can be expected from one of the top students in the school?

 

Seongwoo passes him the music sheet.

 

“You’ve memorised the lyrics, I take it?”

 

Minhyun nods, accepting the paper.

 

“You can read music, right? I mean, being conductor and all,” Seongwoo trails off, clearing his throat. The taller boys smiles understandingly. Minki rolls his eyes at the keyboardist.

 

 _You’re terrible at this,_ he mouths.

 

 _Shut the fuck up,_ Seongwoo responds inaudibly.

 

 

Practice starts rather smoothly.

 

They’d had doubts on whether or not Minhyun’s voice was suitable for the song, being all light and sweet and all compared to the hard, loud syllables of the song. But he pulls it off fine. It’s an odd mix, a voice like melted gold over a quirky, indie-rock track.

 

But there’s a problem.

 

Minhyun misses his cues, causing Seongwoo to mess up his keys and Daniel to forget the beats in turn frustrating a flawless Minki. They decide to take ten for water.

 

“Sorry, the rhythm and the beats are not really what I’m used to,” their new lead singer says to Seongwoo. The shorter boy nods and pats him on the shoulder.

 

“’S fine. You carry the notes off pretty well. All you need is just a little practice,” he says reassuringly.

 

 

Their session ends just a little before midnight.

 

“The last train’s ‘boutta leave. Shouldn’t you two get going?” Minki says, putting on a helmet and mounting Daniel’s Yamaha. Seongwoo checks his watch and curses. The time reads 11:45.

 

“Shit, you’re right. See you guys tomorrow,” he calls out and hurries off. It takes him a few minutes to register the sound of another pair of legs running beside him.

 

“You going to the station too?” He asks Minhyun through heavy breaths.

 

“Line 1. You?”

 

“Me too.”

 

They barely make it, nearly losing a limb as the train doors slide shut just as they jump through. They deposit themselves on the nearest seats, chests heaving. Brown eyes meet brown. Laughter bubbles up in both their stomachs and soon, they’re giggling at the whole situation.

 

“So when did you form the band?” Minhyun asks later. Seongwoo hums.

 

“This year? I don’t know, it was a heat of the moment thing. We’re a strange group, I know,” he explains, chuckling. The other looks at him earnestly. He can feel the heat rising to his face and clears his throat.

 

“So, what about you? What made you decide to join?”

 

Minhyun shrugs. “Like I said, it’s our last year. Just wanted to do something worthwhile, you know? Plus, a rock band? Sounds fun. Something I’ve never done before.”

 

“You going through a rebellious phase this late in the game?” Seongwoo teases. They laugh, Minhyun nods in defeat.

 

“Yeah, you could say that.”

 

 _ **Yeongsu Station,**_ comes the announcement over the intercom a while later. The train comes to a stop.

 

“Well, this is me,” Seongwoo says as he rises from his seat. Minhyun smiles up at him.

 

“See you.”

 

“Tomorrow. Bye.”

 

The doors slide close. As the train disappears, Seongwoo swears the smile on the beautiful man’s lips never faded.

 

He can already hear Minki’s taunting voice and Daniel’s evil chuckles. _Ong Seongwoo, you are pathetically whipped._

 


	2. good feeling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the performance draws near. they really need to get it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta da! the second part of this short little thing is here (this second half is a little long but lmao wtv) i also decided to split it into three parts instead, for the sake of the flow and balance of the story (final part coming tonight hopefully)~ fun fact: i wrote the first part in one night, slept and woke up the next day and immediately started on this haha i love holidays

**THREE DAYS BEFORE**

 

> **To:** Choi
> 
> **From:** Kang #2
> 
>  
> 
> _The studio’s closed tonight. Boss wants it for a private function._

 

 

“We’re going to have to stay the night, I guess,” Minki announces. All activity in the room stops, the low hum of the amp is the only thing making noise.

 

“What do you mean ‘stay the night’?” Seongwoo asks, confused. Their drummer shrugs.

 

“We’ll come back to the club room in the evening. I’ll get the keys.”

 

“You think Min will be okay with this?” Daniel questions. Minki shrugs.

 

“I’ll ask someone to persuade him.”

 

 

The clock on the school’s tower reads exactly 7 p.m.

 

Seongwoo stands alone outside the gates, hands in his pockets. A few students pass him by on their way out. They probably aren’t the only ones pulling an all-nighter tonight. The festival is one of those things you prepare for the whole spring (or in this case, a whole four days). It’s the highlight. And Seongwoo wants to make sure their band is the highlight of the highlight.

 

Five minutes later, he spots a familiar Yamaha revving towards him and on it, are the remaining three members of the band, including the school’s Vice President.

 

Minhyun sits right at the back, almost falling off, arms in the air and whooping his lungs out. Daniel can’t seem to stop laughing and Seongwoo wonders how uncomfortable Minki must feel, squashed between two giant men. It’s amazing how they’re all still alive.

 

“Bumped into Ice Prince here when we were passing by the station,” the guitarist explains.

 

“I told my parents I was going to cram school. I lied! Can you believe it?” Minhyun exclaims in triumph, a proud smile widening across his handsome face. The other three give him unimpressed smiles and a thumbs up.

 

(“You want a cookie for that, Minyeonnie?” Minki taunts, earning a pout which makes Seongwoo’s stomach flip and want to explode.)

 

They make their way up to the club room. This block’s been locked up but Minki produces a bunch of keys with a flourish.

 

“How’d you get those?” Minhyun asks, frowning in disagreement.

 

“Your goody-two-shoes President lent them to me.”

 

“Jonghyun, that traitor.”

 

The door opens with a satisfying click and they shuffle into the room. The lights are left switched off so as not to alert the guard of their presence. They huddle around the music sheets spread on the floor. Seongwoo takes his place beside Daniel, guitar and keyboard ready. Minki produces a pair of drumsticks from his backpack and taps the starting beats against the floor.

 

_One two, a one two three-_

 

 

It is midnight when they finally, finally decide to take a longer break. They’re out on the balcony with cans of drinks and a few snacks from the same vending machine Minki had almost destroyed a few days earlier.

 

“Hey, Min. Do you happen to know how to play bass?” Daniel asks, suddenly. There is a lot of cursing and shouting that follows.

 

“We have a lead singer but we don’t have a fucking bass? How did we even forget?!” Seongwoo howls to the moon, falling onto his back with his hands yanking on his brown hair.

 

“Kim Jaehwan! We’re gonna get you for this!” Minki holds his fist up to the sky.

 

“Guys? Don’t worry. I kinda know a little. Just enough for this one performance I guess?” He says, surveying the music. The three other boys sit up, staring at him.

 

“But I don’t have one. A bass, that is-”

 

“You can use Jae’s,” Seongwoo says immediately. That seems to solve every problem. The group falls quiet again. Soon, they’re all on their backs, staring up at the moon.

 

“Think we can do it?” Seongwoo asks into the void. There’s a chorus of ‘Yeah’, ‘Why the fuck not?’ and a confident ‘I guess’. He nods.

 

A light is switched off in the block opposite theirs. Minki sits up suddenly.

 

“Hey, isn’t that the theatre club’s space?” He asks aloud before nudging Daniel in the shoulder.

 

“Shouldn’t you be escorting your favourite dongsaeng home? He’s the only who was in there, knowing him,” he points his chin in the general direction of the other block. It takes Daniel a whole second to process the nuance before he’s on his feet, grabbing his guitar and bag and bounding off.

 

“See you guys tomorrow!” he calls out over his shoulder before disappearing into the dark. Seongwoo and Minhyun look at Minki, puzzled.

 

“Him?” Seongwoo asks curiously.

 

“Apparently Daniel has a thing for one of my boys, Jihoon,” the pink-haired boy shrugs.

 

“And you’re okay with that?” Minhyun asks wearily. It’s a known fact that Minki has a whole army of pretty little things whom he wishes to pass his ‘legacy’ down to. He’s very protective of his juniors. Jihoon is one of them.

 

“I guess I am. I mean, I’m not his mom or anything. Whatever,” he says nonchalantly, getting up and dusting himself off.

 

“You going already?” The keyboardist asks.

 

“Yep. I’ve got a shoot in the morning for the flyers. I’ll be in the club room after lunch. You guys can start without me,” he says and runs off before either of them can stop him.

 

And it’s down to the misfit leader of the band and the Ice Prince.

 

“We can go, if you want to,” Seongwoo says. Minhyun shrugs and surprisingly goes back to lying down, hands folded behind his head.

 

“I don’t mind staying a little longer. Weather’s nice out here,” he says softly.

 

Seongwoo thinks this is it. This is his chance. This is his opening to a rose-coloured campus life (no matter how short it may end up lasting).

 

“So, what kind of music do you listen to?”

 

 

They walk to the station in comfortable silence, shoulders bumping against each other. It’s been a while since Seongwoo’s felt so warm.

 

There isn’t anyone else on the bus except for them but still, they choose the seat furthest back and sit next to each other.

 

“That was nice. I don’t get to do that kind of thing often,” Minhyun says later, a soft, dazed smile gracing his beautiful features. Seongwoo gulps, forcing down the blush that has been threatening to colour his skin since earlier in the night.

 

“I’m glad. You should you know, learn to let go sometimes. It’s not fun going through high school with a stick up your ass all the time-” _Whathefuckiswrongwithme-_

 

Minhyun lets out a laugh, eyes shaped like crescent moons.

 

“You’re right. Thanks.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No, it’s… refreshing.”

 

The conversation strays off. At some point, Minhyun pulls out a small red book. Slowly, Seongwoo feels the world fade into silence as he is pulled down under. 

 

Just as his mind shuts off, he hears soft words of poetry and feels a hand stroking his hair.

 

_So he really does recite people poetry when they go to sleep…_

 

 

 

**TWO DAYS BEFORE**

 

“So, how was it? Did you guys make out or anything?” Minki asks the next day, as they’re eating lunch. Thankfully, Minhyun has gone for a short StuCo meeting. Seongwoo chokes on his orange juice, Daniel spits his out.

 

“What? No, no! We just… talked. And he read me poetry,” Seongwoo mutters the last bit.

 

“Mmm… kinky.” Daniel whistles lowly.

 

“Shut up! Anyway, what about you and that theatre kid?”

 

Daniel shrugs. “Gave him a ride home. That’s it.”

 

Minhyun’s waiting in the club room by the time they get back, a blue bass strapped across his body. He’s studying the music sheets intently, muttering to himself and doesn’t realize when the others come in.

 

“’Think you can handle it?” The guitarist claps a hand to their lead singer’s shoulder. Minhyun smiles and nods silently in response.

 

“Where’s Minki?” He asks. The other two look around, as if just noticing their friend’s absence. Daniel stops to think.

 

“Said something about returning the keys.”

 

They decide to proceed. Minhyun’s a fast learner, thankfully. By the time Minki comes back (looking rather dishevelled; shirt untucked, hair messier than usual, lips strangely red), they’ve got the basic rundown of the song with the new bass line. No one questions their drummer’s unruly appearance.

 

 

It is around four in the afternoon when they decide to call it a day. Daniel says they should get all the rest they need before they pull one last all-nighter tomorrow.

 

Minki goes off to the photography studio to help out and Daniel has soccer practice. Seongwoo and Minhyun once again find themselves alone together.

 

They head up to the bridge connecting Block 4 and 5 and lean against the railing, sipping on peach soda. The sky is a clear blue today. The wind is cool. The distant noise of other students carrying out festival preparations buzzing in the air.

 

“So,” Seongwoo begins.

 

“So.”

 

“One more day then it’s…”

 

“Yeah,” Minhyun takes a thoughtful sip of his soda. Seongwoo fumbles with his can, a little nagging feeling of anxiety beginning to creep up in his throat.

 

“We’re not exactly close. I mean, me and the others. Neither are _we,_ ” he says, motioning vaguely at themselves. The other hums in response.

 

“But we get along fine,” the taller responds slowly. Seongwoo nods and takes a swig.

 

“Yeah, we do. But honestly I don’t even know why they’d chosen to join this band. I don’t even know why I asked _them,_ of all people,” he shakes his head.

 

It was true. None of them had the same circle of friends. It just so happened that one day, months ago, they were all in the Counselling room fighting with each other about the locations of their class’ stalls for the festival. The whole ordeal dragged on until late noon.

 

Feeling the need to cement the truce, Seongwoo invited them (of course at this time, Jaehwan was still in the picture) out for barbecue.

 

Things got a little heavy and by the time the night ended, the four of them had poured out their feelings about this being their last year and in the process, had formed the band.

 

It wasn’t supposed to last but Daniel -being well, Daniel- had rounded them up and proposed a song, got them a club room and they just went with it.

 

And now that it was almost over…

 

"' _Them'_ isn't so bad," Minhyun says softly, a little sadly. Seongwoo turns to him.

 

“Do you think we’ll all still be friends after the summer?”

 

There is a pause in the air as the tension slowly builds. But then, Minhyun lets out a breathy laugh, throwing his head back, looking up to he sky.

 

(It’s the second most beautiful thing Seongwoo’s heard all day, next to the fluttering notes of the other boy’s voice.)

 

“You know, you think a lot for someone who plays it all light and easy most of the time. You’re like Jonghyun. Always thinking. We can _feel_ it sometimes, Ong. Take it slow,” he says, patting him on the back.

 

This brings things into perspective.

 

“ _You?_ Telling me to relax? Wow, I must’ve sounded really depressing, huh?” He says with a chuckle. Minhyun squeezes his shoulder reassuringly.

 

“Just because we don’t always hang out or we don’t have the same friends doesn’t mean _we_ can’t be friends, okay? Trust us.”

 

Seongwoo nods. Yeah, it’s a little late at this point but he doesn’t care. He can do that.


	3. it's showtime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end is here. "FUCK IT UP!!!" shrieks a wild Minki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg sorry this took a while but here you go~

**ONE DAY BEFORE**

 

Seongwoo normally reaches the club room first so when he hears X Japan blasting from inside he’s on high alert, ready to fight any intruder.

 

Instead, he finds Minhyun sitting on a chair at the center of the room, staring out into space.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

The Vice President blinks and raises a hand to his cheek. He stares at his wet fingers in confusion. Then, he slowly gets up and shuts off the radio.

 

“You will tell no one,” he mutters, back towards the other boy. Seongwoo gulps and nods.

 

And right at that moment, Daniel and Minki burst through the doors with coloured papers in their hands and gleeful expressions. The drummer shoves an orange flyer into Seongwoo’s face.

 

Printed in black ink is ‘SCIENCE THE BAND’ in grafiti font with a super contrasted ink-outlined picture of the original four. Jaehwan’s face is crossed out with a gaudy X and a grainy picture of Minhyun from the previous year’s Sports Festival is copy and pasted beside it with a bass hand-drawn on.

 

“ _That’s_ the name of the band?” Is the first thing that comes out of the Ice Prince’s mouth, observing the flyer in amusement.

 

“You never knew?” Says Daniel in disbelief. Minhyun shakes his head.

 

“I never asked. I was afraid it would be something like…” he trails off.

 

“Something like _this_?” Minki inputs. There is a pause.

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

There’s just something about the day before a big event that seems to spin everything out of control. Something about the panic lingering in the air, ready to possess the weak.

 

As the band of four walk through the school compound; bass, electric guitar and drumsticks at hand, that panic had seemed to settle around throughout the entire student body, apparently. It’s like something out of a Wes Anderson movie.

 

There is cursing in Mandarin, Japanese and English as they walk past the Language Club’s stalls in one corridor. Daniel manages to punch a basketball away from hitting Seongwoo in the head without so much as a blink. They can hear Choir practicing in their club room, with a capella right beside them. For a while, the quartet pauses to listen as both groups attempt to out-sing each other. The Drama and Theater kids setting up in the courtyard below wear earplugs as they put up streamers.

 

By the main gates, Jonghyun and the entire Student Council are busy setting up gigantic banners.

 

“Sorry, couldn’t join, Jju-yah!” Minhyun calls out. The tanned-skin boy holds out a thumbs up and waves them off from his perch atop a ladder.

 

 

 

The studio is actually quite a while away from school. It takes a 5-stop train ride and a 10 minute bus ride to reach the run-down four-floor building. It’s an unmarked shop lot above a karaoke place, which means only regulars know it even exists, providing a little sense of privacy and intimacy.

 

Dongho is waiting by the doors when they arrive on the landing of the second floor. The look on his face is a a mixture of worry, annoyance and _I can’t believe I’m letting you guys do this_ along with _I really want to get the fuck outta here._

 

He tosses Daniel the keys and before the star athlete can say anything, points an accusing finger at the four of them.

 

“Don’t spill anything, don’t break anything and don’t disturb anyone else. Otherwise, it’s gonna be your guts spilled out on the walkway, your bones broken and your souls tortured in hell, alright?” He says darkly. The Imperial March plays softly in the background and the four gulp.

 

“Violent, but alright got it,” Minki mutters, patting the hapkido master on the back and leading him on his way. Dongho sends them one last death glare.

 

“Don’t-”

 

 

“ONE TWO, A FUCKING ONE TWO THREE!”

 

Minki is all red, topless and sweating. Seongwoo feels like his fingers might fall off and not to mention, his back may be a little more than dislocated. Minhyun’s stopped singing for a while, instead mouthing the words breathily. Daniel’s groaning as his shoulders threaten to fall off.

 

It is midnight. The last time any of them had anything to eat was six hours ago, when they’d stopped at a convenience store on the way over.

 

“I think we’re going to be dead before the performance,” Daniel says, breathing heavily and finally setting his pink electric down.

 

“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Seongwoo says from his spot on the floor.

 

“Should I call for fried chicken?” Minhyun asks, already digging his phone out of his bag. All he gets in response is several loud groans in the affirmative.

 

 

The room is hot and the air conditioning doesn’t work, it smells of chicken mixed with sweat, someone left the fucking amp on and is asleep and no one wants to turn it off and the floor has probably never been cleaned since the beginning of time but here they are sleeping on it anyway. Seongwoo lets out a soft sigh.

 

Beside him, Minhyun stirs and slowly turns to lie facing him, school jacket ruffling underneath his lean body. The Ice Prince’s eyes pierce right through Seongwoo’s as it catches a glint of the moon through the window.

 

“Why are you still up?” The taller asks in a hushed voice. The keyboardist shrugs.

 

“Just thinking.” He can practically feel the other rolling his eyes.

 

“As usual. Just, try to get some sleep okay? Don’t wanna mess up tomorrow, do we?”

 

Seongwoo scoffs and turns onto his back, ignoring the tiny distance between them and he can feel Minhyun’s body heat and he might start sweating again, _damn it-_

 

“Whatever you say, mom,” is all that comes out. Again, he can feel the other’s actions without seeing it. Minhyun shakes his head and closes his eyes.

 

 

It feels like only a couple of hours later (at this point it might’ve been) when Seongwoo feels something cold dripping onto his face. He brings a hand to his nose. It comes away wet with water. He opens his eyes slowly, adjusting to the dim light. A light brown crack opens up in the ceiling above. It’s raining indoors.

 

He sits up and scans the room. He’s the only one awake- no, wait where’s their lead singer?

 

He wakes the others up with rushed pokes to their backs and throws on his white collared shirt and jacket before bounding out the room in search for the bassist.

 

Down the stairs, standing right by the doorway, stands a familiar lanky figure against a depressingly gray background.

 

It’s raining outdoors too.

 

“Dongho just called. The buses aren’t working. Town’s flooded,” the Ice Prince says hollowly.

 

“Oh fuck,” mutters Seongwoo.

 

“Nice timing, @God. For fuck’s sake!” Minki’s aggravated screech comes from the top of the flight of stairs. Behind him, Daniel groans in agreement, looking like he’s about to burst into tears. Seongwoo sighs.

 

“We’ve got no choice then.”

 

 

 

“THIS IS YOUR BRIGHT FUCKING IDEA?” Minki shouts furiously through the rain as they trudge across the street in shin-level water. Behind them are Minhyun and Daniel, lugging their guitars wrapped in bubble wrap and 35000W worth of cellophane and duct tape.

 

“That was a terrible idea,” Minhyun says later when they stand at the platform, soaked to the bone, pants rolled up to their knees and plastic wrap noisily dragging against the floor.

 

“Uh, guys we have another problem,” Daniel says, pointing his chin to the other end of a station. A guard eyes them suspiciously. They can hear the train coming when he begins to lift a finger.

 

“Oh shit, we gotta run for it,” Seongwoo begins to make a start but Minhyun holds him back.

 

“’Timing-” he eyes the guard getting closer. So is the train.

 

“-is of the utmost importance,” he continues in his Official Vice President voice.

 

The train is pulling in at full speed when the guard begins to jog towards them. Minki and Daniel have begun bouncing up and down restlessly, hands tight around their equipment. Minhyun’s eyes never leave their chaser.

 

Just as the train comes to a full stop, brakes screeching against metal, the guard breaks into a sprint.

 

But it’s a lost cause.

 

The doors slide open and it’s four healthy, high school boys with adrenaline running through their veins jumping onto the train just as a sea of people burst through the doors, drowning the middle-aged man with his wooden black baton.

 

“You little bast-”

 

His shout is cut off by the doors thankfully sliding close in time.

 

The four share a look of disbelief before bursting into uproarious laughter, clutching at their stomachs as the other passengers glare at their dripping wet clothes, staining the pristine floor a dark gray.

 

“You’re something else, Hwang Minhyun,” Seongwoo says between breaths. The other simply shrugs with a knowing smile, shaking his head at the audacity of it all.

 

 

 

“They’re late,” Jisung taps on his watch. Beside him, Jonghyun paces back and forth, hands fidgeting. In the background, the Language Club is performing a multilingual comedy sketch. The audience sits on the floor in (respectful) silence and Kenta pulls out a purple balloon and attempts his third fart joke.

 

“Minhyun-sunbaenim isn’t picking up,” Sejeong announces in obvious distress. Jaehwan pops his head in from outside the hall, a smug smile on his face.

 

“Told you they’d chicken out. They really _do_ need me-”

 

“NO WE DON’T, JAEHWAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Comes a shout from down the corridor as Minki bursts through the backstage door, shoving the a capella traitor out of the way.

 

“You still owe me barbecue, Jae. I better be meeting you at Kahi-noona’s place later at six. You’re gonna be treating all of us,” Seongwoo continues with a smirk, earning an exasperated sigh from the other as he throws his hands up in defeat and flips them off before leaving to rejoin his group of mouth breathers.

 

Daniel grins mischievously, ripping apart the bubble wrap and cellotape as if it were paper.

 

(“Oi, Kang. Do mine,” huffs a Minki exhausted from effort.)

 

“You’re late and your audience is half incapacitated by Guan Lin’s incomprehensible mumbling,” Jisung scolds, motioning to the poor Taiwanese boy muttering his sit-com scenario to himself into the mic, giggling alone at random intervals.

 

“Thanks for waiting for us, hyung,” Minhyun says politely, throwing in an eye smile. The elder immediately sighs and walks off muttering something about ‘disrespectful juniors and their damn charms’.

 

“I hope he does well and comes back as a permanent teacher,” Jonghyun comments, appearing from behind the curtains, an anxious look on his face.

 

“Your audience is kind of…” he waves his hands vaguely at the sea of students seated on the wooden floor. Taehyun and Sungwoon have fallen asleep against each other. Woojin and Jihoon have been playing rock-papers-scissors for an hour. The soccer team have resorted to playing pass the parcel with a ball.

 

“We’ll be fine. They’ll be excited to see us again,” Seongwoo says, plugging in his keyboard. Jonghyun raises an eyebrow.

 

“What makes you so confident?”

 

It is Minki who answers, pointing his chin at the door. Girls have begun pouring in slowly, almost all of them with coloured banner and balloons in their hands.

 

“The power of fan clubs,” he states simply, bandaging his fingers.

 

Jisung returns with a look of resignation on his face.

 

“You’re up in two. Hurry up.”

 

“Yes, hyung,” they chorus.

 

Seongwoo claps Minhyun on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

 

“You okay?” he asks. There is a slight pause before the taller boy bursts into giggles, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

(Seongwoo swears he’s going to spontaneously combust one of these days, holy shit.)

 

“You? Asking me if I’m okay? Are _you_ okay?” He fires back good-naturedly.

 

Outside the rain has slowed down. Golden sunlight peaks through the stage doors. A little ray shines on them. Minhyun’s eyes are suddenly golden, his hair a lighter brown, his lips a little pinker. Seongwoo wants to kiss him real bad-

 

“Thank you to the Language Club for that _hilarious_ performance. Good job guys! Anyway, ladies and gentlemen it’s the moment we’ve all been waiting for, the ones you’ve been waiting a whole hour for, Science The Band!”

 

Daniel nudges them with a wide, excited grin; buckteeth showing and all. He points his chin at their other band mate, standing at the mouth of the side of the stage. Jonghyun’s hand is wrapped around Minki’s. The school President smiles softly at the boy with the pink hair and gently pushes him out onto stage. His face turns as bright as his hair as he fumbles with his drum sticks.

 

Then, he spots his three other bandmates and waves them over agressively. _Hurry the fuck up, assholes,_ he mouths. Daniel pats both of them on the back and hurries onto stage with a knowing smile.

 

Seongwoo turns back to Minhyun and quickly pecks him on the lips.

 

“Better than ever!” he calls out over his shoulder before stepping out into the light. The crowd cheers.

 

Minhyun blinks out of his shock and takes a deep breath. The crowd is chanting his name.

 

Slowly, he turns and walks onto stage, to the center where his mic awaits him. The cheers are deafening.

 

He steals a glance at his unusual friends. First at Minki, who mouths _‘Don’t fuck up. I love you but I’ll kill you’_ as he drags a drumstick across his throat. Next, at Daniel who winks at him and shoots him an ‘OK’ sign.

 

Then finally, at Seongwoo who beams at him, brighter than the spotlight above him. Minhyun swells with pride and happiness.

 

_One two, a one two three-_

 

[“FUCK IT UP!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Mn26Pp_eHo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun writing this omg i hope you guys enjoyed it!!! (the link to the song they sang is in the last line of the fic in case u missed it haha)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by:  
> -japanese teen movie 'Linda Linda Linda' that i hold dear to my heart  
> special thanks to kiha & the faces


End file.
